Question: $\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^{12}]=$
Answer: $x^{12}$ is of the form $x^n$ and therefore we can apply the power rule: $\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^n]=n\cdot x^{n-1}$ $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{d}{dx}[x^{{12}}]&={12}x^{{12}-1} \\\\ &=12x^{11} \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^{12}]=12x^{11}$